Un último encuentro
by LittleDreamer23
Summary: "Completa y absolutamente un one-short de OC s" Que nosotras digamos adiós no significa que el destino este dispuesto a separarnos...


_Un último encuentro_

El viento agitaba sus castaños cabellos mientras contemplaba el campo desde la carretera. Era como si todos los recuerdos vividos hasta el momento se agolpasen en esa mirada de nostalgia. Había acabado todos los torneos de fútbol realizados desde que Inazuma Japón se hizo con la victoria en el Torneo Frontier Internacional. A partir de ahí el fútbol comenzaba a cambiar, amistosos entre ellos, risas en comidas inoportunas y una amistad entre Raimon y Royal, eso es lo que había quedado. Pero al igual que el fútbol cambiaba con el tiempo, el tiempo cambiaba para ellos. Y poco a poco iba creciendo y alejándose de la segundaría que tanto les había dado. Precisamente por eso se encontraba allí, en el campo de la ribera. Aquel mismo día se habían graduado y sin saber por qué, el impulso la llevo corriendo hasta allí, si decirle nada a Jude o a los demás.

― ¡Vaya! Veo que a ti también te ha pasado lo mismo.

La voz a sus espaldas la sorprendió pero no se giro, simplemente sonrío con felicidad.

― ¿No se supone que te marchas hoy?― pregunto levantado la mirada y observando a la chica que aguardaba detrás de ella.

De cabellos azulados como el mismo cielo que las cubría y ojos grisáceos le sonrío divertida, la muchacha vestía el uniforme femenino del Raimon y había recogido las puntas en una coleta alta. Saly Girl, graduada en el Raimon, se acerco a la castaña y observo con cariño el verde campo de fútbol de la ribera.

― Se cancelo el vuelo. No me marcho hasta mañana― respondió a la castaña-Y me alegro, porque no podía marcharme sin verte antes.

― ¿Verme? ¿A mí?

― Claro, ¿a quién si no?― levanto de una patada el balón que había traído y comenzó a golpearlo con la rodilla― Que te parece, si cruzamos unas patadas antes.

La castaña sonrío complacida y de un golpe le robo el balón y salió corriendo al campo. Gritando consigo.

― Solo si eres capaz de seguirme, Saly.

La peliazul se sorprendió por tal acto y sonrío llena de alegría.

― Nuria...

Salió corriendo tras ella y comenzaron a golpear con insistencia el balón intentando quitárselo entre si y chutar a puerta. Dejando que los minutos pasaran sin notarlos. Mientras tanto en el mismo lugar donde se habían encontrado, Jude y Bryce las observaban sonrientes.

― Intervenimos antes de que se maten o...― comento el albino.

― Deja las, ese es el mejor modo de quererse.

Ambos sonrieron y se alejaron del campo de la ribera. El sol comenzaba a descender y ambas seguían jugando al fútbol sin darse cuenta. Saly corría con el balón seguida de Nuria a la espalda, llego a la portería y chuto con fuerza, marcando gol. La peliazul se tiro al campo respirando agitada, mientras la castaña se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas.

― Nunca creí que me alegraría tanto jugar al fútbol contigo, Nuria.

La castaña sonrío y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara.

― Venga, que te invito a un helado― comento la castaña.

― ¿¡Como!? Nuria Álbarez invitándome a un helado-soltó con ironía y diversión en sus palabras.

― Como no te calles te vas a quedar sin el― la peliazul se echo a reír con ganas ante la mirada asesina de la castaña.

― No por favor, me muero de hambre.

Juntas caminaron hacia la heladería que quedaba al lado del Rai-Rai donde iban siempre que no les apetecían fideos para comer, cosa difícil porque Mark siempre las arrastraba allí después de los entrenamientos que tenían con la Royal. La castaña disfruto de su favorito y Saly igual, mientras caminaban por las calles de Inazuma. Al cabo de un rato pasaron por un parque donde no había nadie, el sol prácticamente estaba abajo por que todos los niños estarían ya en sus casas. El sol calentaba con los últimos rayos del atardecer lo que quedaba de día.

― ¡Ala! Una barra de sujeción― la peliazul salió corriendo al interior del parque, junto a un cacharro de juegos que le maravillo. Dos barras verdes sujetando una metálica en alto. De un rápido salto, se coloco boca abajo con la barra metálica entre los huecos de las rodillas, por detrás. Observando a la castaña de pies a cabeza.

― Hay que ver las cosas tan raras con las que juegas― comento la castaña.

― Vamos, pruébalo, es divertido― Y aunque con algo más de torpeza que la peliazul, logro colocarse como ella― Karen decía que la barra de sujeción ayuda a entrenarse a los porteros, pero a demás a mantener un gran equilibrio.

― Madre mía, que locura. Quien nos vea...― se quejo Nuria― ¿Que harás cuando vuelvas a Miyako?

― Pues no sé, supongo que... estudiar y eso.

― ¿Dejaras el fútbol?― pregunto la castaña obteniendo un silencio incomodo entre ambas― Muchos de la Royal dicen que lo dejaran que prefieren centrarse en los estudios.

― Los pensamientos en el Raimon son iguales, y dudo de que no lo sean en Miyako. ¿Crees que... si dejamos de jugar al fútbol olvidaremos todo lo que hemos vivido?― la castaña agacho la mirada al suelo balanceando su cuerpo boca abajo― Yo... no quiero olvidarlo. He aprendido mucho, y tú fuiste una de las razones por las que seguí adelante.

― ¿¡Yo!?― exclamo Nuria con los ojos abiertos.

― Si. ¿Recuerdas la visita a Miyako que hiciste con tus padres? Antes de que muriera tu madre...

―Vagamente, era muy pequeña― respondió bajando la mirada. La peliazul sonrío.

_Flashback_

Apenas había llegado a Orfanato Cielo cuando sucedió. Todas las tardes lograba escaparte a la playa para espera a mi madre, no sabía por qué lo hacía, simplemente sentía que si esperaba, el mar acabaría de volviéndome lo me había quitado. Me sentaba en uno de los bancos que daban a la entrada de la arena para observar el atardecer y esperaba sentada. Pero lo único que pasaba, era el tiempo. Lo había abandonado todo, comer, dormir, jugar y el fútbol. Eso se había apagado lentamente. Pero aquel día...

Me encontraba aburrida en el banco, sentada boca abajo cuando vi a una niña de mi edad, golpeando el balón, seguida de sus padres.

― Nuria ven aquí, te voy a alcanzar.

― A que no me atrapas, papá.

― John, Nuria, tened cuidado por favor.

Corrías con tu padre por la arena como si disfrutaras de lo hacías, riendo mientras tu madre os observaba. Y en ese momento... sentí que algo me había separado de lo que quedaba de mi familia. Ver el mundo del revés hace que te des cuenta de lo complicadas que llegamos a ponernos nosotros mismo las cosas. Y volví a sentarme a contemplar el último atardecer que esperaría. En cierto modo, gracias a ti volví a jugar al fútbol y darlo todo hasta hoy.

_Fin Flashback_

― Desde ese momento, no sé... es como si sintiera que te debo algo― De un salto se bajo de la barra y se sentó en ella derecha.

― No lo sabía...

― Eso era lo que quería contarte. Posiblemente no vuelva a Japón en un largo tiempo y no se siquiera si volveré a verte y necesitaba contártelo.

― Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo― comento colocándose como ella en la barra de sujeción― Si eso fue así, ¿porque hay tanta rivalidad entre nosotras?

― ¡Ah! esa pregunta es fácil. Te has enamorado de Jude y eso me convierte en tu enemiga personal― respondió dando un salto para bajarse y mirarla de frente.

― Pero eso no vale, yo no tengo la culpa-protesto la castaña.

― Pero las cosas son así, Nuri.

Y sin decir nada más echo a andar para salir del parque. Con una queja la castaña se bajo de un salto y la siguió hasta colocarse a su lado. Ya había anochecido y la peliazul tenía que descansar para coger el avión a las ocho, rumbo a mi Miyako. Así que después de recoger a Jude y Bryce en la puerta del Rai-Rai, los cuatro caminaron hasta la casa de Saly que quedaba de camino a la de Nuria y Jude. Ya en la puerta, Bryce se despidió de Jude, ya que él también se marchaba mientras Saly y Nuria se despedían.

― No sé lo que va a pasar, pero... si tengo decidido una cosa. No dejare de jugar al fútbol― comento la castaña― Aunque le dedique menos tiempo que el de ahora, seguiré jugando.

― Entonces ya está. Yo también seguiré jugando. Y algún día volveremos a jugar al fútbol juntas o como rivales pero jugaremos― respondió feliz a Nuria mientras le tendía la mano― Volveremos a vernos Nuria Álbarez.

La castaña le cogió la mano y sonrió con firmeza.

― Volveremos a vernos Saly Girl.

Se terminaron de despedir y se alejaron de la casa de la peliazul. Aquel había sido el último encuentro de aquellas dos adolescentes, pero el comienzo de una historia interminable. No podemos ponerle fin a las cosas a menos que el destino así lo decida y el de ellas, ya está decidido...

_Fin_

_**10 años después**_

Las voces del locutor anunciando el comienzo del torneo resonaban en todos los huecos vacíos del estadio, mezclándose con el taconeo de sus zapatos al caminar. Llego al enorme balcón donde la muchacha la esperaba contemplando ensimismada a todos los equipos de segundaría que enfilados se hallaban en el campo. Se detuvo y la miro.

― Volvemos a vernos.

Se giro y ambas sonrieron ante el encuentro.

* * *

_¡Hola! He vuelto. Si, no soy una resurrección, ni un ángel bajado del cielo (bueno, esto último un poco) Esta historia es completamente sobre OC, salen Jude y Bryce pero tienen poco protagonismo. Estoy algo ñoña con Inazuma Eleven Go y los últimos capítulos del Torneo Frontier Internacional me hicieron pensar y salió esto._

_Aunque en realidad sea un Gracias a **LovelyGirl84** por adentrarme en el mundo de fanfic que ya mismo hago 4 añitos (¡4! que rápido pasa el tiempo) y la quiero mucho. Si se fija un poco bien dentro hay una indirecta escondida, que si no la descubre tendré que decírsela luego:""D Y aparte, ¡Que la quiero mucho, joder! Por y para ti, esta pequeña locura sin pies ni cabeza, pero surgió y quería subirla. Disfruta la y quiero leer algo tuyo ¡YA! :P ¡Te Quiero Sister! :3_

_**Disclaimer:** **Inazuma Eleven** no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Level-5**. **Nuria Álbarez **pertenece a **LovelyGirl84**. **Saly Girl** es de **mi propiedad**, por tanto me pertenece._


End file.
